Stuck in Republic City
by Arsaem
Summary: Percy, Leo, Jason, and Rachel. All stuck in Republic City. Between crazy masked dudes, weird hair colors, and trying to keep the fact they come from a completely different world a secret, what could possibly go wrong? Told through a series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**This just had to be written. I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not, but that's life. Basically, Percy is the _ultimate_ waterbender, and Amon doesn't even compare. Or, if Percy and Leo were about to have their 'bending' taken away.**

* * *

 **The Ultimate Waterbender  
(because I couldn't think of a better name)**

 _Okay, so a plan. Need a plan. Plan, plan, plan, plan…where was Annabeth when you need her?_ Honestly, it was bad enough that Percy got zapped into this weirdo world, but he didn't even get to be zapped with his girlfriend! Although he wasn't entirely sure he even wanted Annabeth in some crazy, element-bending, communist face-mask criminal world. Seriously, the 'Equalists?' If they started waving the red flag Percy was done. With everything.

"So…Any ideas?" Oh yeah, Leo was there too. And Rachel and Jason, but, unlike them, they _hadn't_ been nabbed by crazy finger-tappers who somehow took away all movement.

Percy glanced around at the large crowd of civilians, the other guys tied up next to him, and the crazy mask-face who just kept droning _on and on_ about bad-benders-this and bad-benders-that. There might've been some tragic backstory thrown in, but Percy was only half listening.

"Can you melt the handcuffs?" he murmured.

"No, already tried," came Leo's whispered response.

"Hm…think you can somehow pick the lock?" Percy suggested.

"With what?" Leo growled back as loud as he dared.

"You still have your toolbelt," Percy reminded him. Leo looked like he might smack himself in the face, if his hands weren't bound behind his back.

"Right," he muttered. "Lemme just…" He grunted as he managed to shove his hands in the back pocket of his toolbelt.

Percy tapped his fingers nervously as mask-face finally finished speaking, and the first guy in line was brought forward. Something about taking away bending…but giving them a chance? Percy watched and winced at mask-man managed to avoid every punch of flame, and even a strike of lightning. And then he had the man's arm twisted around, and he pressed his thumb against his forehead. The man slumped to the ground, not dead, but certainly defeated.

"What did you do to me?" the man whispered, horrified.

"Your bending is gone. Forever," mask-man stated dramatically.

"Yo, dude, you gotta hurry," Percy muttered when mask-man turned towards him. It was his turn. Of course, he didn't have any 'bending' to take away, and he seriously doubted he could somehow take away his ability to control water, considering he was the literal son of the sea-god. But still, they had to get outta there, and who knew what they'd do if they found out his "bending" couldn't actually be taken, that it was something else entirely? Ugh, this was super confusing!

"Hold your horses!" Leo growled at him. "I can't see what I'm doing!...Heh, hold your horses. Get it? Cause-"

"I get it, just hurry!" Percy whispered as he was hauled forward. His restraints were loosened and fell to the ground. The Demigod stood uneasily, rubbing his wrists as he wondered how in Hades he was going to get out of this.

"Water, for you to use," mask-face said mockingly, spreading his arm to gesture to several barrels of water pushed up against the stage. Percy wasn't really sure what to do now, considering he usually fought with his sword. Probably best to do some water tricks, so as to not tip anyone off that he wasn't really…normal. Besides, it was either that or cause an earthquake and Percy had a feeling that would not turn out well.

Percy had caught sight of a few people 'bending' water while they had been in the city and tried to mimic that as he summoned the liquid to him. At the very least, hopefully everyone would think he was just a very incompetent 'bender.' Waving his arms like a crazy person, Percy sent the water towards mask-face, a simple strike, which he easily dodged. Frowning, Percy pressed, this time putting more force and strength behind the wave. Maybe if he defeated this guy, his minions would decide to let him go free.

Yeah, as if.

Mask-face continued to dodge, albeit with a bit more difficulty. He was making his way towards Percy, no doubt so he could to that weird thumb thing, but the Demigod wasn't making it easy for him. He kept moving, dodging and hopping around while he desperately stalled for Leo to hurry up with his cuffs.

Of course, since he was distracted, he didn't realize that Leo had already picked the lock, and was now trying to get his attention. Later, Percy would blame it on ADHD.

Mask-face began to get a little more ruthless, obviously annoyed that Percy was avoided him so well. And suddenly, Percy felt an odd tug in his water. Like someone was trying to take control of it. Someone other than him.

The water was horribly confused. On one hand, an extremely powerful bender was trying to bring it to his will. On the other, the son of the sea-god himself was calling to it! Never mind that this was a sea-god from a whole different world, the water had absolutely no idea who it was supposed to listen to.

Percy frowned, his eyes suddenly widening in realization. "You're controlling the water!" he accused, causing several gasps from the crowd. Ooh, milk it! Somewhere, in Percy's ADHD muddled mind, he realized that these people were all non-benders who hated benders, and if it turned out the guy who was leading them was a bender all along, then they'd flip out! And, y'know, stop revolting or whatever it is they're doing. "You're a waterbender!" he shouted dramatically, desperately hoping that was the right term for it.

"I am no bender!" mask-face growled angrily. "I am above your petty magic!" And then Percy felt his flood freeze. Literally. Well, not _literally_ as in, it was frozen like ice, but literally as in it had stopped, and suddenly no longer under his control.

 _He's controlling my blood. Well that's just freaky._

Percy kept moving though, and he realized it was all for show. Mask-man couldn't beat him normally, so now he was resorting to his ultimate cheat card to make sure he still won while the audience was none the wiser about him being a waterbender. Mask-man was really close now; another minute and Percy would be forehead molested by thumb.

 _Yeah, well,_ I'm _the son of Poseidon, god of the sea! My blood listens to me and me only!_ Percy didn't say that aloud, obviously. Too many questions otherwise.

Forcing his mind to focus, Percy zeroed in on the water in his blood, all twisted and being tugged the wrong way. A breath, and then he _shoved,_ forcing his blood to run normally, breaking it out of mask-face's control.

The falter in his opponent's step betrayed his surprise.

Percy growled and sent one last wave at the crazy communist, who was so shocked he didn't even have a chance to dodge. He was swept off his feet and sent into the side of the stage, where he fell to the ground with a _thud._

The crowd gasped again.

"This guy's definitely a waterbender!" Percy announced loudly, just to let everyone know they were following a lie. He ducked when evil henchmen #1 came at him with some sort of electric glove thingy, and rolled to the side when evil henchmen #2 tried to finger-tap him again.

"Percy, let's go!" Leo shouted, punching evil henchmen #3 before grabbing the keys and tossing it to the other people tied up on stage.

"Bolin!" Some guy with serious eyebrow action suddenly appeared, helping up the last tied up guy, who was really only around Percy's own age or so. "We gotta get out of here!"

Percy grabbed Leo by the collar and dragged him away from the screaming mass of civilians. The other guys they had freed were currently attacking the evil henchmen, while mask-face groaned and tried to stand.

"We can get him right now!" Okay, who was this new chick? Percy hadn't even seen her come in…whatever.

"No, we gotta get out of here!" eyebrow dude shouted, grabbing the other guy and the girl and racing for the exit.

"Hey, we're coming with you!" Percy shouted, racing after them with Leo right behind him. They ran outside where the weirdest animal ever was waiting for them. It was white and about the size of a bear, but it kind of looked like a Labrador or something…

"We can't all fit on Naga!" random girl was saying.

"Ooh, over here!" Leo called, jumping into the driver's seat of one of the evil guys' cars.

"You know how to drive a car like this?" Percy asked him as they got into the passenger seat. He wasn't even sure if Leo had his license.

"Nope!" came Leo's cheerful reply as the other three climbed into the back. He ran his hands over the steering wheel and grinned.

"Naga, follow!" random girl shouted to the white beast thing just as eyebrow dude was asking, "Don't you need a key to start-"

Everyone was jolted back as they suddenly took off down the road, leaving behind whatever in Hades had been going on in there. Percy hoped no civilians got hurt.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!" Leo cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "So…where are we going?"

"We need to tell the police about this," eyebrow dude decided. "Head for the station."

"Right! And where would that be?" Leo asked as innocently as possible.

"First time we've been here," Percy added in helpfully.

"Left here!" eyebrow dude shouted, and Leo made a tight swerve.

"Dude, we're not being chased!" Percy reminded him. "Slow down!" Leo grumbled but obliged, and Percy let out a sigh of relief. Now he no longer had to worry about getting tossed out of the car and dying a horrible, painful death. Turning around, he offered the three strangers a grin and said, "Hi! I'm Percy by the way. This is Leo."

"I'm Korra," random girl greeted.

"Mako," eyebrow dude said next. "And this is my brother, Bolin." He nodded to the other guy who was still visibly shaking, eyes the wide as saucers.

"Um, you okay?" Percy asked him.

"He was going to take my bending away," Bolin murmured. He looked up at the Demigod and asked, "How can you be so calm?"

Percy shrugged. "You get used to it." To Leo, he said, "What I'm more worried about is how we're gonna find Rachel and Jason."

"Make a right here," Mako suddenly chipped in, prompting Leo to turn.

"Eh, we'll find them," came his reply once they had straightened out.

"What were you saying earlier?" Korra asked. "About Amon being a waterbender?"

"Oh, well, I was, uh, bending the water when I felt someone else try to…I guess take control of it?" Percy explained. "It was subtle though, probably so that I wouldn't notice…but I did. And then I guess that made him real mad, 'cause then he started controlling my blood."

Roughly three people spluttered at that comment. Leo was making some sort of comment on how 'creepy' that was, so whether he counted as a fourth or not remained open.

"He bloodbended you?!" Korra cried. "It's not even a full moon out!"

"Wow, are we getting into werewolf-vampire stuff now?" Leo questioned from where he drove.

"Make a right," was the only comment he got in return.

"Are you sure it was bloodbending?" Korra asked, eyes extremely wide.

"Well, I could definitely feel my blood go all weird," Percy reported. "And when I took a look, all my blood vessels were going nuts. So, yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"How did you break his control?"

"Uh, I told my blood to quite slacking on the job and get a move on," Percy replied.

"You're a bloodbender?!"

"Will everyone stop shouting!" Leo grumbled, swerving as he avoided a random lollygagger who was shaking his fist at them.

"Turn left up here," Mako told him.

Percy decided that bloodbending was bad here, so in explanation he said, "I'm not sure what I did. I could just tell there was something wrong with my blood and I fixed it."

Korra frowned. "Well…I mean, that _sounds_ like bloodbending, but…" She shook her head. "We'll figure it out later. First things first, we need to tell Chief Beifong about this."

"Another right, and then the station will be right there."

Percy sighed and rubbed his temple. "I could really go for some blue ice cream right about now."

"Blue what-now?" Boling asked.

"Never mind." By then, Leo had pulled up to the police station, which only had a few lights on inside. "So, um, this was fun!" Percy stated awkwardly as everyone save him and Leo got out of the car. "We should do it again sometime! Seeya later?"

Mako frowned at them. "You're not coming in?"

"We need to find our two friends," Leo blurted.

"But you said Anon is a waterbender," Korra reminded them, turning to Percy. _"And_ a bloodbender. You need to report that."

"Okay, okay. C'mon Leo." Percy dragged the boy from the car and followed the others up the stairs inside. Looks like they were still in this mess, whether they liked it or not.

"Should we run for it?" Leo suggested softly.

"Think we can avoid them and still find Jason and Rachel?" Percy muttered back.

"We've still got the car."

Percy thought about it. "Alright, go get it started." As Leo turned around, he called out, "Yeah, so, turns out, Leo and I _really_ need to go find our friends." Mako, Bolin, and Korra turned to look at him oddly as he spoke, casually back up towards the vehicle. "We'd love to stay and chat, but honestly, we don't do well with authorities, so…we're just gonna go." Leo started up the engine and Percy hopped in, sending an apologetic wave. "Sorry!" he shouted as they sped off, leaving the three standing there awkwardly. "Think they'll follow us on that bear thing of theirs?" Percy asked as he shifted forward.

"Let's hope not," Leo muttered in reply.

Back at the police station, Bolin was the first to speak. "Was it just me, or were those two really weird?"

* * *

 **I should feel shame but I don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hair Color**

"This is ridiculous," Rachel grumbled, frowning at yet another broken hair-tie. She only had three left (one on her wrist, on on her hairbrush, and one on her ankle), but at the rate they were going, she'd be down to zero pretty quick. It didn't help that her hat she was forced to wear just wasn't large enough to fit the enormity that was her hair, so frizzy that it was.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Jason grumbled right back, fixing his own hat to cover his own, obnoxiously bright yellow hair. Okay, it wasn't _that_ bright, but after, like, the fortieth weird look the pair got, Rachel realized that absolutely no one had blonde hair. Or red hair. At least, not as red as hers. The closest Rachel saw was a sort of auburn-ish. Anyway, it was then decided that they better hide their hair, in order to make the weird looks stop. They were already in a strange, completely wacko world, they didn't need to draw any more attention to themselves than needed. Of course, there was also the fact that Percy and Leo had upped and disappeared, but that was currently on the back burner in Rachel's mind. Wherever they were, they probably weren't in too much trouble.

 _Your bending is gone. Forever._

Nope. No trouble at all.

Whatever, Percy could take care of himself, and Rachel was convinced that Leo just couldn't die. Especially considering, you know, how he did die and stuff...but then came back to life. Wow, she really should consider making some new friends. Oh well. At least she can spew green smoke whenever she wants and spout prophecies in ancient creepy voices without anyone thinking it was weird. Better than finishing school, at least.

"I think we should dye our hair," Rachel decided, in answer to Jason's question. Which was supposed to be rhetorical, but Rachel answered anyway.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Sure. Yeah right. Did hair salons dye hair in the 1920s?"

Rachel rolled her eyes back at him. "First of all, I have no idea. Second, I mean we're going to dye it ourselves. In case you've forgotten, I'm an artist. I know how to make paint."

"Not paint for out hair!" Jason argued.

"Oh, hush up," Rachel mumbled, mentally going over how to create her own hair dye. She knew a couple different recipes, but none of them will be easy to make without kitchen appliances. Ugh, if only Leo were here with his magic toolbelt. "I think I know what to do," she finally said, deciding on a recipe. "I need some henna."

"No idea what that is," Jason replied.

"It's a type of plant," Rachel replied. "I'm sure we can find it in an herbalist shop."

"And how will be pay for it?" Jason demanded.

Rachel paused for a moment before fishing into her pocket and retrieving a golden drachma. "Think they take gold?" she asked with an innocent smile, a sigh on her lips. She paused for a moment before raising her eyebrow and catching Jason's eye.

The blonde narrowed his brows into a scowl. "No," he stated firmly to her look.

"Well, I certainly don't like it, but it's for a good cause," Rachel answered with a shrug. "Besides, I don't think henna is all that expensive anyway."

"No!" Jason repeated. "We're not going to steal!"

Rachel huffed. "Well we gotta figure something out. I don't know how long we're going to be stuck here and it's not like we can just live on the streets. I mean, I guess we could, but I'd really rather not."

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're on a completely different topic now."

"Okay," Rachel said, ignoring his comment. "So just try this on for size: we find jobs. We manage until we can buy an apartment or something. We dye our hair. Oh, and we find Percy and Leo at some point."

"You're ridiculous."

"I wonder what they're doing right now," Rachel mused offhandedly.

 _Dude, we're not being chased! Slow down!...Hi! I'm Percy by the way. This is Leo._

"Rachel, we can't get jobs," Jason told her with another sigh.

"Why not?" Rachel shot back. "It's the Roaring 20s! Or at least this world's version of it. So long as the stock market doesn't crash, we should be good."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know that's not what you meant." Rachel shivered slightly and glanced around at the park they were strolling through, having no idea what to do other than attempt to find their friends. "But look around. It's getting late. We're both tired and hungry. We're in a really weird world where people can _control_ the elements. I mean, we need to do _something!"_

"Okay, okay," Jason groaned, shaking his head. He hadn't known Rachel for very long. They weren't exactly the closest of friends. Barely knew her actually. He knew her name was Rachel. He knew she was the oracle. And he knew she liked art. And that was about it. Getting stuck in some weird 1920s not-America with her was not really his idea of fun (okay, never would that be his idea of fun, but there were certain people he'd much rather be stuck with). All in all, it was summing up to be a pretty weird day, and it didn't help that he had no idea how to talk to the girl next to him. They had nothing in common. At least with other Demigods, they can talk about quests and half-blood things. But Rachel was just a mortal. Who also happened to be the camp oracle. How do you relate to that?

"So..." Jason trailed, feeling hopelessly lost. "I guess first things first, we find food and a place to sleep." Rachel nodded in agreement, and off they went to find some sort of shelter for the night.

It was really late when they stumbled into what Rachel could only describe as a Hooverville. Like, well past midnight late. Some crazy old guy greeted them with way too much enthusiasm and let them sleep in a little corner that had two mats, with a couple ratty blankets and thin pillows. Jason, who was used to sleeping on the ground from quests and saving the world and such, fell asleep quickly. Rachel, who had lived her entire life in comfort, did not do so well.

Of course, she was still up well before Jason was the next morning, but that was irrelevant. She just happened to be an early riser. At least in comparison to when Jason liked to get up.

"Finally up Kulo?" Rachel asked as Jason groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Who?" he mumbled.

"You," Rachel replied. "I had a look around after I woke up, talked to some people. Got a feel for the names here. They're...well, different, I guess. So, from now on, you're Kulo, and I'm Zia."

Jason, who was really still half asleep (it was only, like, eight in the morning for gods sake), blinked a few times before saying, "What?" His obnoxious hat, which he hadn't taken off the night before, was crooked atop his head, revealing his bright yellow hair. Rachel rolled her eyes and quickly fixed it for him, in case anyone glanced their way. Her wide-brimmed, super annoying hat was already securely on her head, her hair tightly wrapped into a bun to keep it from spilling out.

"Names are different here," Rachel explained again. "Just asking around here, I met a Chen, Lee, Seph, Katsu...you get the picture. So, you're Kulo and I'm Zia."

Jason slowly nodded, a contemplative look on his face. Eventually, he said, "Came up with those just now, did you?"

Rachel scowled. "Oh, shut up Kulo."

Jason yawned and rolled his eyes, standing up and stretching. He frowned when he sniffed his armpit, making a face and turning back to Rachel. "You wouldn't happen to have deodorant, do you?" he asked.

-0-

Rachel was extremely pleased with herself. Not only did she find a job, but she had also found an herbalist that sold henna. Since apparently you got paid by the day rather than through a paycheck here, Rachel now had six weird little coins, two of which she used to buy a decent meal for her and Jason, and another to get some henna along with a pot to brew it in. She probably could've used one of the ones back at the Hooverville, but she was fairly sure that this was going to be a messy process, and really didn't want to stain what little those friendly homeless people already had.

At sunset, Rachel met Jason just outside the Hooverville, like they agreed. He looked worn down to the bone, and greedily shoveled the food she brought into his mouth. "Hungry much?" she asked, disgusted.

"You have no idea," Jason replied, finishing up his dumpling-something-or-'nother. "How did you pay for this?" he asked when he had finished, sitting down against the tree they were beneath.

"I found a job," Rachel answered like it was obvious.

"What?" Jason cried. "How? I went around all day, but every one I met turned me down!"

Rachel shrugged. "It wasn't all that hard, really. It's a pottery-home-art store, and now I'm the official painter for all the designs."

Jason thumped his head against the tree. "Well of course you got that job. You're, like, an artist and stuff. I don't have any special skills, other than being very good with a sword."

"Whatever, I'm sure you'll find something eventually," Rachel answered, digging into her coat. Out of her obnoxiously large pocket (her clothes were the first she could find when they were first zapped into this messed up world, and now she had some sort of light green dress-type thing with an overly large grey coat), she retrieved the henna and the pot she had bought, and lifted them triumphantly to Jason. "Time to dye our hair," she declared, eliciting another groan.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Jason and Rachel sat beneath their tree in the fading light, brown goop in their hair, and a very long 3 to 4 hours ahead of them. Rachel started drawing in the dirt, but Jason, a very ADHD Demigod, began to get antsy after about five minutes. "What am I supposed to do for 3 hours?" he moaned.

"You can tell me a story," Rachel suggested offhandedly, more focused on trying to draw someone 'bending' like she had seen earlier. They were moving fire, and she had been so absolutely intrigued by it. Of course, her concentration was interrupted by another groan from Jason.

"A story? Aren't _you_ the oracle?"

"I tell prophecies, not stories," Rachel reminded him.

Jason paused and frowned. He tapped his knee in agitation, looked around the park they were waiting in, before shivering in the cool night air. Unlike Rachel, he didn't have a nice big coat to keep him warm. The only clothes they managed to find for him was a white cotton shirt and loose fitting green pants (Percy had called the blue tunic-thing, leaving little else for Jason). "I'm cold," he finally declared. The brown goop in his hair wasn't helping any.

"Go run a lap," Rachel offered. She glanced up at the sky and said, "I'll call you when its been three hours."

Jason considered it. For about ten seconds. Then he shrugged and said, "Okay." And off he went. Rachel just rolled her eyes and continued to draw.

There was one problem neither of the two bothered to think about: they had nothing to keep time with. Sure, there was a way to look at the moon and stuff, by they lived in the twenty-first century where cell-phones told you not just the time, but the date, weather, if you had any events going on, what you needed from the store... Guessing time off the moon wasn't exactly in their area of expertise. Rachel ended up calling Jason back when even she couldn't stand the boredom, and the pair washed the disgusting goop from their hair. The results were...varying.

Jason's was definitely darker. Still fairly light, compared to a lot of the people here, but Rachel figured that if it was really necessary, they could do it again later. Her's was a bit better, still red, but more of an auburn red rather than the bright cherry red it had been before. It was really weird to look down at her faint reflection in the fountain. It was also weird to look at Jason, who kept patting his head as if he expected it to feel different for some reason. "Stupid world," he grumbled to himself, but Rachel heard anyway.

"Whatever," Rachel sighed. "Let's get back to the Hooverville. I've got work tomorrow and you have to find some."

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Jason asked as they began walking back to the little underground homeless village.

"Call what?"

"The place we're staying at for now," Jason explained. "You keep calling it a 'Hooverville.'"

Rachel gave him a dramatic sigh. "You really don't know your history, do you? A Hooverville was slang for the shantytowns that all the homeless people lived in during the Great Depression. People called them Hoovervilles to make fun of the president, Herbert Hoover. He was doing absolutely nothing to help people, so nobody liked him. And that's why I call it a Hooverville."

"Oh." Jason was silent for a moment before saying, "Are we in this world's Great Depression?"

Rachel gave him an exasperated look. "Does it look like we're in a depression to you?" She then realized that was a stupid thing to ask a Demigod who was raised in a camp where all they learned was how to fight and read Latin, so she said, "No, Jason, we're more in like the 1920s. Which is when the economy was booming." She decided not to mention that the Great Depression happened right after that. Hey, it might not happen here anyway. No use in worrying over possibly nothing. "Let's just get some sleep." With that, the conversation about American history ended, and the pair made their way back to the Hooverville. Or shantytown...whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter Has No Title  
(I literally couldn't think of one)**

"There's blimps dropping bombs from the sky, there's communists running all over the place, and all you can think about is that you're hungry?" Percy demanded, pulling Leo out of the way of another explosion.

"Look," Leo grumbled. "I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning, and I never got dinner last night either. I say we go stop the communists and take over their zeppelins, but first we eat!" He pointed to the little noddle shop that had been abandoned in the chaos, it's doors hanging off their hinges but the insides still relatively in one piece. "Just five minutes Percy! Please?" He put on the pouty face, which he didn't do very well, but then he added, "We haven't had a decent meal in weeks, can't we just grab some noodles to go?"

Percy frowned, also looking longingly towards the smells of food. He couldn't deny he could use a nice, hearty meal, and the noodles smelled amazing. "Fine," he grumbled. "Five minutes. Let's go." He and Leo took off down the street, avoiding screaming people, and raced into the shop. There was only one other person inside, who calmly slurped up the last of their meal before wiping his mouth with a napkin. He nodded to Leo and Percy then promptly ran outside, joining the screaming civilians. "That was weird," Percy muttered, while Leo grabbed a bowl and filled it with whatever he could find. Percy followed after him, taking a few extra seconds to see what he was actually grabbing.

They were in and out in a flash, stomachs full and content. Unfortunately, now all Percy wanted to do was sit and let his food settle. He was beginning to regret this already. "Okay, so what now?" Percy grumbled, hoping that whatever they did didn't involve too much running.

"Um..." It seemed like everything had suddenly calmed down. There were still people running, but the bombing had stopped and it was like everything was held up in a tense silence. There were the communists in the streets, too many to fight, taking out anyone who tried to oppose them. Leo looked up towards the zeppelins and said, "If I can get up there, I can easily take over one and cause massive damage."

Percy frowned as he followed his gaze. "Up there," he murmured. "In the sky. Where the clouds are."

"I don't think Zeus can blast you here," Leo reminded him.

"Still...bad memories." Percy shook his head. "Besides, there's no way we can get up there."

"I could probably build a makeshift heli-"

"You two!" Both boys whirled at the voice, coming face to face with no less than six communists. The one who spoke stepped forwards and said, "You're coming with us!"

"Um..." Percy glanced at Leo, who shrugged, and he asked, "What for?"

"Everyone is being detained until further notice," the guy growled. "Now no more questions! If you know what's good for you, you'll come quietly."

There was a brief moment where the two Demigods tensed, and the communists took a step forward...and then they sprung, one with a three pound hammer and the other with whatever water he could summon up. In the weeks they had been trapped in this crazy world, Percy had refrained from using his sword, for obvious reasons. Also, he wasn't sure if Riptide would just pass through these guys anyway. So he 'waterbent,' something he had been practicing, watching other benders to make sure he had the right 'forms' and whatnot so that he wasn't too suspicious. Leo was doing the same with his fire, especially making sure he didn't hold it in his palm. It didn't take long for the two to discover that firebending here didn't mean immune to fire. So now Leo had to learn to hover the flame, make sure it didn't actually touch him like the other benders. It was really complicated.

"Waterbender!" one of the communists shouted in alarm, and Percy made sure to avoid those prickly fingers of theirs. He did not want to be paralyzed, thank you very much, plus, if they caught him, they'd most likely take him back to crazy masked dude. Who probably remembered him as the guy who resisted his bloodbending (that still sounded so creepy) and announced to his followers that he was really a bender (which nobody seemed to believe, based on the fact he still had plenty of minions). Fortunately, he and Leo weren't quite so ill-prepared this time around, and though Percy really missed his sword, they were able to get the better of the communists. They were just that awesome (and Leo also unleashed some mad fire skills on them, which they hadn't been expecting). But now they were running, because there were still more communists hanging around, and they really didn't want to get caught.

"We need to hide somewhere," Percy grunted, feeling the effects of too much noodles in the pit of his stomach. Leo nodded in agreement as they wove through a deserted park, finding themselves looking out over the harbor. If it were just Percy, he'd jump in and just chill down there for a while, but unfortunately he had Leo with him, and he didn't think he'd like being stuck in an air-bubble for an extended period of time very much.

"Down there!" Leo suddenly cried, pointing to a wide pipe letting out into the harbor.

"The sewers?" Percy groaned, frowning in disgust.

"What, the sewers too good for you, Mister Son of Poseidon?" Leo challenged, jumping over the railing and making his way down. Percy made a face at his back but followed, though opting to instead simply jump overboard and dive into the water. "Showoff," Leo grumbled when he surfaced.

Percy simply rolled his eyes and sighed when he pulled himself up into the sewer. It had been a full...what, three weeks since they got trapped in this crazy world? And that entire time, he had been stuck with Leo. Now don't get him wrong, he liked the guy, even if he was a little annoying at times. But three weeks was too long to be stuck with anyone, much less Leo Valdez. They were seriously wearing on each other's nerves.

After walking a bit into the sewer, Leo lit up his hand so that they could see. As far as sewers went, this wasn't all that bad. The water wasn't very pleasant, but it was mostly just dirt and moss from what Percy could tell. No... _other_ stuff. And honestly, he'd been through so much worse. At least the very air wasn't trying to kill him.

"So how far in are we gonna go?" Leo asked, breaking the silence.

Percy looked up when he saw something ahead, and replied, "I think here's a good place." They came out into a wide cavern of sorts, with lots of makeshift houses and people milling around going about their business, like all the chaos above ground never happened, or was nothing to be concerned with. Their entrance did not go unnoticed, however. In the center of it all were a couple of very familiar people. One of whom happened to look up and see the pair.

"Hey!" the eyebrows dude shouted. "You're those two guys!" He trotted over, revealing that he, indeed, still had some serious eyebrow action going on. What was his name again? Mako? That sounded right.

"Huh?" The other guy (Bo-something, if Percy remembered) and...Coral? followed, immediately recognizing them. There was also some other girl. She had long, wavy black hair and Leo was making goo-goo eyes at her.

"You're that bloodbender!" Coral accused when she came over.

"Whoa there," Percy said, holding up his hands in defense. "Not a bloodbender vampire person. I told you, I just told my blood to get going and I guess it liked me more than that crazy masked guy so it listened."

"Then why'd you guys run off at the police station?" she demanded.

"What's going on here?" the other girl asked.

"Short story?" Leo offered. "A few weeks back my buddy Percy and I got taken by those communist people along with this guy-" He pointed towards Bo-something. "-but then Percy whipped out his wicked awesome waterbending and got us outta there but then we kinda ran off afterwards because we, um...had things to do."

"Hey, when some random girl starts accusing you of being a creepy vampire bloodbender thing, you really should just run in the other direction," Percy said with a shrug. "Otherwise, next thing you know you end up in a love triangle with a vampire and a werewolf and nobody likes you."

Leo frowned at him. "Dude. Waaaaaaaay off topic. And that doesn't even make sense!"

"Whatever." Percy turned back to the others and said, "Okay, so let's see if I got this right." He pointed at eyebrows dude and said, "Mako." Next was the green-eyed dude. "Bo-something."

"Bolin."

"Got it, Bolin." Lastly was the brown haired girl. "Coral?"

"It's Korra," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And thanks to you, I had a lot of trouble with Chief Beifong about bloodbenders and full moons and...just whatever."

The last girl frowned but stepped forward, holding out her hand and saying, "And I'm Asami, by the way."

Leo butted in and put on a winning smile, saying in what he probably thought was a seductive voice, "Well hello there Asami. Name's Leo. Leo Valdez." He took her hand and added, "Supreme Commander of the Argo ll."

"Which blew up," Percy reminded him with a smirk. Leo glared at him while Asami hid a laugh and Mako gave him a hard stare. "Anyway," Percy went on. "Leo and I came down here when all those crazy communists started bombing the city."

"What's a communist?" Bolin asked.

"Sorry, equalist. But-" Percy froze and frowned, looking past them. Was that? No, her hair wasn't that color! But it was certainly that frizzy...

"Uh, Percy?"

"Rachel!" he called out, and sure enough the girl turned, surprise on her face. Next to her was some tall-ish guy, who turned out to be Jason...well, Percy assumed it was Jason, except he had brown hair. Weird.

"Percy! Leo!" The two ran over to greet them, looking relieved. "You guys are okay!"

"Well, obviously," Leo answered. "No one can take on the Leo-machine!" He fist-bumped Jason and added, "Man am I glad to see you guys. Three weeks with Percy is too long."

"I take offense to that."

"Oh, save it."

"You know these guys?" Mako said to Rachel and Jason.

"Oh sure," Percy answered for them. "Jason's my cousin. Kinda."

"And we've got lots to talk about," Rachel added, grabbing both their arms and dragging them away. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Korra called. "I have questions about your bloodbending!"

Jason brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Long story, tell you later." Percy looked over his shoulder and called back, "I'll answer them later!"

"So this is where you guys have been living for the past few weeks?" Leo asked when they reached a little hut made out of scrap metal and wood. In the back of his mind, he was already repairing the place, imagining windows and the kitchen and bathroom, where the game-room would be...

"Yep," Jason answered. "We both found jobs and have been trying to keep a low profile. That's why we dyed our hair." He fingered his brown locks with a frown, as if recalling the time when it was once a golden yellow.

"How does dying your hair help you keep a low profile?" Percy asked.

"C'mon, haven't you seen around the city?" Rachel answered. "No one here has blonde hair. Or red hair. At least, not as red as mine is...was. Anyway, point is, we got a lot of odd looks so we dyed it."

"What have you guys been doing?" Jason asked.

"Oh, y'know," Leo shrugged. "Going around, scrounging for food, trying not to get forehead molested by a crazy masked communist dude. Looking for you guys. The usual."

"You talking about Amon?" Jason asked. "He's the head of the equalists. I heard he can take away a person's bending, forever."

"Yeah, I don't know much about that," Percy told him. "We did see him take away someone's bending, not sure how he does it. But he's a waterbender. I fought him and could feel him manipulating it. It was subtle. I doubt any bender would be able to notice, but I did, cause...y'know. And he's something called a bloodbender too. He can take control of your blood and bend it."

"It's really creepy sounding," Leo added in helpfully.

"Again, he was subtle with it so I doubt people notice, but my blood listens to me and me alone." Percy glanced back to where Korra and her friends were and added, "And those guys were there too, and I kinda mentioned the blood part. So now they think I'm a bloodbender."

Rachel followed his gaze and said, "You probably don't know this, but Korra is the Avatar."

Leo frowned. "She doesn't look very blue to me."

Rachel rolled her eyes and explained, "No, I mean she has something called the Avatar Spirit. Basically, it inhabits a person and allows them to bend all four elements. When the person dies, the Avatar is reincarnated into someone else. It goes in a cycle: water, earth, fire, air."

"But you said the Avatar could bend all the elements," Leo pointed out, confused.

Rachel sighed. "No, no, I mean where the person is born. So if it's water, then the Avatar will be born into one of the Water Tribes. Fire, the Fire Nation. Earth, in the Earth Kingdom. And air, from the Air Nomads."

"Except there are no more Air Nomads left," Jason added in. "They were wiped out in the Hundred Year War. Now there's only four airbenders in existence. Not including Korra, because she can't airbend yet. Don't you guys read the news?"

Leo and Percy stared at the two blankly. It took them several minutes of silence before the latter said, "Okay, that was way too much information at once."

Rachel huffed and said, "Didn't you guys learn anything in the weeks we've been stuck here?"

Percy and Leo glanced at each other. "We learned that people can bend the elements," Leo put in.

"But not the elements from the periodic table," Percy added.

It was Rachel's and Jason's turn to stare blankly, except this time is was at their sheer lack of any smarts. When dropped in a strange, completely different world, what was the first thing you should do? Find out about it, of course! Granted, this was a situation they never thought they'd ever be in, but really, that was just common sense!

"Okay," Rachel said with a soft shake of her head. "We'll slowly fill you guys in on stuff you should know. For now, we need to stop talking 'cause Korra and her friends are coming over. It looks like she wants answers."

"Wait! We didn't tell them about our fake names!" Jason reminded her.

"A little late for that."

"Alright!" Korra grumbled, marching straight up to Percy. "I want answers!" She leaned down towards him and shoved her finger into his chest, demanding, "Start talking!"

"Um...What am I supposed to say?" Percy stood up and stepped back, simply to get some space from the glaring girl. "I guess I'm a bloodbender, but it's not like I'm evil or anything. I just felt something wrong with my blood, so I told it to stop being weird, and it did. If that's bloodbending, then I'm sorry."

"No!" Korra huffed. "I want answers about why you guys left afterwards."

Percy looked over at Leo, who held up his hands and gave him a face that said, _You're the one who said we should run in the first place, this is your mess._ Percy then sighed and looked rather nervous, playing with his hands and then fingering Riptide in his pocket, before finally saying, "Um...we had somewhere to be?" Leo smacked his forehead. "Sorry?" he tried when Korra just looked frustrated.

"You guys make no sense!" she decided.

"Look," Leo cut in, feeling like he needed to swoop in and save the day. "Percy was just nervous, 'cause, y'know, the whole bloodbending thing. He didn't want to be, like, arrested or anything, and he's never had a good relationship with the law anyway-"

"Hey!"

"-so, we thought it best if we just skedaddled out of there before things got too complicated," Leo said. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Unfortunately, we don't have any magic Mist here to help smooth things over."

"Fine," Korra growled, giving Percy a once-over. "But I got my eye on you!"

"Why are you so upset about this?" Jason asked, cutting in.

"She had a lot of trouble with the police over this," Mako explained for them. "And I mean _a lot."_

"Bad press," Korra mumbled. "Stupid police don't believe me...got random guys running around bloodbending...what's even a communist anyway?" She wandered away, looking like she needed a glass of water or something.

Once Korra and her friends had all left, Rachel sighed and said to Percy, "Why do you find the need to make a complete mess wherever you go?"

Percy frowned. "I'd argue with that, except it really is true...I mean, it's not like I _mean_ to cause trouble. It just kinda happens."

"Must be a gift," Leo mused.

"Oh, it is," Percy assured him. "No one can cause trouble like I can!" For a moment, there was silence between the four of them, all weighed down by the foreshadowing. Then Percy put his palms on the knees and leaned on them, saying, "So! What's been happening with you guys in the weeks I've been stuck with Leo?"

* * *

 **Hello. My name is Procrastination. I recently broke into Tzoulia's house and now have her in a choke-hold. She has asked me to apologize for how late this chapter is. But frankly my dear, I don't give a damn. (ten points to whoever can place that reference!)**

 **This was basically filler until we get to the part we all really want to see: Leo crashing airplanes, Percy totally dominating Amon, Jason wishing he could use his sky powers, and Rachel wondering what the hell an oracle is supposed to do in the middle of a communist revolution. But before that, we had to reunite the peeps! So until next time, ya'll! (I should never say ya'll again)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dah Dit-Dit Dah Dit-Dah-Dit-Dit Dit**

Leo yawned as they trudged back through the sewer tunnel, wondering how they ever got roped into this. If he remembered correctly (which he might not have, considering how early and not-awake his brain was at the moment), then something along the lines of Korra marching into the little hovel Jason and Rachel built happened, where she then proceeded to declare that Percy was the only one who could resist Amon's bloodbending, and therefore he needed to come with them to meet up with some general guy and his United States. Or nations...forces. Leo was tired.

It had taken a good, long shout for Percy to finally get up -that guy could sleep through an earthquake- successfully waking Leo, Jason, and Rachel up in the process. It seemed that Jason didn't want to be left out of the fun, so he convinced Korra and her buddies to take him too. Somehow, that included Leo as well, and after Rachel giving a snort and a very blunt, _"You guys go do whatever you want, I'm staying here,"_ they were on their way. He supposed she didn't do much fighting as an oracle.

"So who are we meeting up with again?" Percy asked, looking just as tired as Leo. Jason was the only one who looked remotely awake, and Leo chalked it up to his super Roman training.

"General Iroh and his United Forces," Korra explained. "He should be here soon."

They reached the end of the sewer, where Mako peered out into the misty morning until he deemed it clear. They then followed him up to the platform that overlooked the harbor, and crouched down as they awaited for this Iroh guy to show.

"So what's the plan?" Jason asked once they had settled themselves, Bolin with a telescope.

"Help the United Forces in any way we can," Korra replied.

Jason blinked at her. "That's it? Greeeeeeat."

"Look Sparky," Percy yawned. "If you want a plan them make yourself a plan. I've made, like, maybe three plans in my whole life, and I'm still alive. So quite worrying about a plan."

"You literally just told me to make a plan." He paused before adding, "Fish breath."

"Well, I'm also tired, so do whatever you want. Also, that was weak. Air head." Leo knew from experience that once things started to actually happen, Percy would be up and ready to rumble. For now, however, with the calm before the battle, he looked very content to simply lean against the railing and doze off.

"They're here!" Mako suddenly called, prompting all of them to jump up and squint out into the harbor.

Leo whistled when the ships came into sight. "Those are some nice looking steamers," he complimented. His fingers were practically itching to get a look at one of their engines.

"Wait," Korra murmured, looking around. "Where are the equalist's airships?"

Mako grabbed Bolin's telescope and looked over to the docks. "I don't see any mecha-tanks either."

"Is anyone else imagining ominous music right about now?" Leo mumbled, just as Percy bolted up, staring down into the water.

"There's bombs in the water!" he shouted, before promptly climbing over the railing and diving in.

"What?" A moment later, an explosion. And then another, and another. Korra didn't wait another moment to jump in after Percy, using her waterbending to speed her way towards the ships.

Leo watched until her form couldn't be seen anymore, then turned to the others and asked, "So, what do _we_ do?" He was replied with the familiar buzz of planes overhead.

"What now?" Mako muttered, as they all turned towards the skyline. Around several tall buildings, something like two dozen fighter planes came whipping around.

"Where does Hiroshi find all this time to invent new, evil machines?!" Bolin cried as the planes circled around, heading for the ships.

"I need to get on one of those!" Leo said, turning to Jason.

"Hey, don't look at me!" he grumbled. _Even if I could fly you up there without risk of anyone seeing, there's no way I could get you safely on something that moved so fast!_

Not for the first time, Leo wished he had the Argo ll. When she had been destroyed, she didn't have any anti-air weapons, besides what they already had, but he had been planning on adding a small, personal plane that could fly straight out of the hull, and then it'd be pay day for those crazy communists. But, sadly, the Argo ll was nothing but scrap metal, and he didn't even have Festus with him. Actually, screw the plane, he'd take Festus over that any day. A giant, bronze, fire-breathing dragon? Most definitely.

"So, we just get to sit here then while Percy and Korra has all the fun?" Leo grumbled. "Great."

Down deep in the harbor, Percy wasn't so much having fun, more as trying desperately to not be blown up while very curious fish kept swimming up, wondering what in Hades this creature was.

 _You're like a swish-swish. But not really._

 _Sound like water._

 _Smell like salt._

 _Swish-swish!_

It took Percy some time to realize that 'swish-swish' was the fishes term for a waterbender.

 _There another!_

 _Yes, this one a swish-swish._

 _Big metal go boom!_

 _Tee-hee._

Jeez, that was one twisted little fish. Closer inspection told Percy that it was actually a small sea serpent, who had decided to swing by Republic City in hopes of catching sight of the 'swish-crash-boom-whoosh.' Otherwise known as the Avatar. Otherwise known as Korra.

Percy noticed the planes when they started dropping torpedoes. One zoomed past him, and it took him only half a second to go chasing after. Thanks to his super awesome water skills, he caught up and latched on, generating all his efforts to keep it from hitting the ship. He pulled upward, using currents to help him, and suddenly he was shooting up and out of the water, still clinging to the torpedo, which he then remembered _blows up._

Percy didn't get a chance to do anything, however, because suddenly he was falling again, still clinging to the stupid thing, which was most likely going to implode upon impact with the water. Letting go, he tried kicking it away, but only ended up stubbing his toe. He didn't even have time to curse it as suddenly he hit the water. The torpedo exploded, blasting him back and down deeper into the harbor. He didn't allow himself to rest, however, before pushing himself back to the surface.

Korra was balancing on a giant column of water, using the leverage to take down the enemy planes. One crashed into her support, however, and she went down. But Percy thought that was a pretty good idea, so in the next moment he was doing the same thing, and lasting much longer he might add. He still wasn't used to dealing with so much water at once, but he just stayed as concentrated as he could, all while sending streams of water up at the planes, catching their engines and cutting their wings. He sighed in relief when he saw the pilots of the planes he destroyed jump out and pull a parachute. He didn't really want to kill them, just stop them.

A stray torpedo broke through his water column, and Percy went tumbling back into the harbor, just like Korra had. Looking around, he noticed that nearly all the ships were sinking. To his right, Korra was dragging someone through the water, and Percy swam over to help.

"Avatar Korra," the guy said. "You saved my life. Thank you." He smiled in thanks just as Percy came up.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked, feeling an ache as he felt all the debris and carnage currently drifting through the harbor. That, as well as something he'd rather not think about. _Dead bodies._

"We need to get out of here," Korra instructed. She sighed as she admitted, "Amon has us beat here." She then pushed out with her free hand, dhooting her and the guy she held through the water. Percy took one last glance at the sinking ships before he followed.

-0-

"So you're the General Iroh guy?" Leo asked as Korra healed his arm with magic glowing water. Yep, he was seeing that right. Magic. Glowing. Water. That healed. Percy couldn't do that.

"Yes," he replied. "And who are you?"

Leo puffed up his chest and answered, "I am Leo, Supreme Commander of th-" Jason elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"Not the time dude," he muttered.

Iroh didn't bat an eye at the two of them, and instead turned back to Korra and said, "I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha-tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft."

"I know," Korra sighed. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"Every time we have a plan, he has a better one," Bolin added with that weird little frown of his.

"We never had a plan to begin with!" Jason grumbled, shaking his head.

"Would a plan really have stopped what happened?" Percy shot right back at him.

"Maybe," Jason grunted, crossing his arms. He was probably just more upset that he didn't get in on any of the action.

"Well, we have time now," Percy told him. "Got any ideas?"

Iroh frowned at them. "I'm sorry, who are these people again?" he asked Korra, but before she could answer, Jason was off on his strategy mantra.

"Well," he mused. "First rule of combat: find the enemy's weak point and exploit it."

"Okay then" Leo said. "What's Amon's weak point?"

"Um-"

"His followers." They all turned to see Rachel strutting up.

"Oh, Rachel!" Leo called. "That's right. You're here too..."

Rachel frowned at him. "Seriously?" she asked.

"What do you mean, his followers?" Iroh spoke up before Leo or Jason or anyone else could interrupt.

"Well, Amon is only as strong as his supporters," Rachel explained. "And he has so many supporters because they all believe in what he says."

"So?" Asami asked.

"Sooooo. If Amon were to, say, be lying about who -or what- he is, he loses all his power." Rachel only got blank stares in return, so she clarified, "We reveal that he's a waterbender!" To everyone's credit, they had legitimate excuses for not getting that right away. Percy and Leo were, well...Percy and Leo. Jason had kind of forgotten about the whole bloodbending thing, as had Korra and her friends. And Iroh, of course, didn't know about the whole incident.

"Amon's a waterbender?" the general asked.

"Not only that, he's a bloodbender!" Leo added. "That just sounds so creepy, like something straight out of Dracula."

"A bloodbender?!"

"And a powerful one too," Korra told him, finishing with her healing. "At least, according to Percy over here." She gestured to the black-haired teen, who had slowly been inching away. At Korra's glare, he stepped forward and nodded.

"Um, yeah. He's a bloodbender alright," Percy assured them.

"How do you know?" Iroh asked.

"'Cause _he's_ a bloodbender," Korra answered for him.

"Not really!" Percy grumbled. "Look," he sighed, turning back to the general. "Amon was going to take my, um, bending away, and I wasn't really going to let that happen so I fought back. Next thing I know, I feel someone tug my blood. It was real subtle, so I'm lucky I noticed at all. But I did, so I kinda just told it to go the right way, and it did, and then we got outta there."

"And then you ran of right afterwards," Korra added.

Percy groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Y'know what, I'm just not gonna say anything."

"Thank the gods," Jason smirked.

"Oh, shove it Cloud Brains."

Iroh stared blankly at the pair. "Um...alright then. Amon's a waterbender? We can definitely use that to our advantage. For now, though, there's a second wave of reinforcements on the way. But I need to warn them." He stood up, holding his still injured arm, and turned to Korra. "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"Oh, I can get a message out!" Leo shouted before she could respond, raising an arm. At the blank stares he got, he said, "It will take me an hour or two to build a radio, but after that, I can send any message out, pronto!"

"We already have a radio," Mako said. "Just no signal."

"Oh, that makes it even easier! C'mon, let's go!"

Approximately five minutes later, Leo was seated at the hobo town's radio center, fiddling with the devices. He pulled several tools from his belt and set to work, pulling open them open and messing with the wires and lots of mechanic mumbo-jumbo.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked, because it really did look like he had just taken apart the entire thing.

"Making sure no one intercepts the message," Leo answered, his hands already covered in grease. "Wouldn't want any com -equalists hearing our conversation, now do we? Who's the message going out to?"

"Commander Bumi," Iroh said. "Second division of the United Forces."

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked.

"Yes. A bit of a wild man," Iroh mused. "But one of the bravest commanders you'll ever meet."

"Alright-y!" Leo said, flexing his fingers.

"How do you even know what you're doing?" Rachel asked him.

"Don't question my genius. The message?"

"Wait!" Jason shouted before Iroh could begin. "Um...Leo, you sure you know the right code here? Y'know...the one that _these people_ are familiar with?" He nodded towards the...tapper thing -what was that even called?

"Oh. right." Leo turned towards the people who actually lived in this world and asked, "So, you guys use Morse Code, right?"

"What?"

"Do you mean Sokka's Code?" Iroh asked.

"The code used to send messages via radio waves." Leo gestured to the contraption before him. "Look, I know _a_ code, I just need to make sure it's the same kind as _your_ code."

"I...don't know Sokka's Code," Iroh admitted. "Usually, we use phone boxes."

Leo frowned. "Anyone know Sokka's Code?" He got only blank stares in return.

"Ah do!" They all turned to see that crazy old guy who ran the place waltz up. "Dit-dit-dit-dit dit dit-dah-dit-dit dit-dah-dit-dit dah-dah-dah!"

"Oh, good!" Leo exclaimed. "Dit-dit dit-dit-dit/dah-dah dah-dit-dah-dah/dah-dit-dah-dit dah-dah-dah dah-dit-dit dit/dah dit-dit-dit-dit dit/dit-dit-dit dit-dah dah-dah dit/dit-dah dit-dit-dit/dah-dit-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dit-dit-dah dit-dah-dah/dah-dit-dah-dit dah-dah-dah dah-dit-dit dit?"

"Dah-dit-dah-dah dit dit-dah-dit-dah!" the old guy cheerfully answered...whatever Leo asked him.

Leo turned back to Iroh and said, "We're good to go!"

"Um...okay then." He cleared his throat and said, "Fleet ambushed and destroyed by equalist aircraft." Leo began frantically tapping away as he continued. "Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear." Leo spent another minute or so tapping away, before finishing off and giving Iroh a thumbs up. "Good," the general nodded. "Now comes the hard part..."

* * *

 **Yes, that is real Morse Code, and yes, I actually know Morse Code (what, I get bored). I tried to figure out if the Avatar universe uses Morse Code as well, but the guy was tapping too fast, and I couldn't tell the dits from the dahs. Here though, I called it Sokka's Code, because I could totally see Sokka coming up with it. And what is Leo and the old guy saying? Well, I _was_ going to tell you, but then I thought, "Why should I?" You lazy bums can figure it out yourself if you really want to. If you do, though, then please note that I did not double check the Morse Code and there is a chance that I made a mistake. Not likely, but still a chance.**

 **And yes, the title is also in Morse Code. And if you want to know what it says, you'll have to figure it out yourself.**

 **So this is part 1 of "they fight Amon." I don't actually have a name for it, it's just the section of where they're fighting against the equalists.**


End file.
